My Last Breath
by Natty Lynn
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é uma garota que passa por muitas situações difíceis em sua vida, mas as consegue superar graças à seu dom maravilhoso: a música.
1. Lágrimas

**Pessoal, tudo bom? Espero que sim -  
****A fic que vocês verão agora é um trabalho que estou tentando desenvolver o máximo possível.****Se vocês gostarem, ou se odiarem, mandem reviews XD preciso saber da opinião de vocês!**

**Esse primeiro capítulo é bem tristinho :( mas necessário... recomendo que, para vocês entrarem melhor no ritmo dela, escutem algo como a música Hello ou My Immortal, do Evanescence; Nemo, do Nightwish; e/ou até mesmo Everytime, da Britney (se tiver alguém que gosta...) :-/  
****Bom, lá vai! Já ne o/**

_ Algumas edições feitas em: 10/10/2007 _

_

* * *

_**My Last Breath**

_**Capítulo I – Lágrimas**_

* * *

Mais uma primavera florescia em uma cidade pequena do Japão. O dia estava perfeito para passear de bicicleta, brincar na rua, nadar no lago, pescar, e também para um piquenique no parque.

Kagome Higurashi escolhera a última opção. Daqui a alguns minutos, Inu-Yasha (seu namorado) passaria em sua casa de carro para buscá-la. Ela iria levar até macarrão instantâneo, comida que os dois mais gostavam. Tomou um banho rápido. Colocou seu vestido médio laranja preferido, uma bela fita da mesma cor na cabeça. Após perfumar-se, ficou esperando em frente à casa, mas... sentiu que estava faltando alguma coisa.

- Como pude esquecer minha aliança?!

Voltou quase voando para seu quarto, e pegou a aliança deixada em cima da penteadeira. Aquela aliança fora um presente de Inu-Yasha, com as inscrições "Kagome e Inu-Yasha para sempre" gravadas no lado de dentro. Deu à ela quando completaram o primeiro mês juntos. Porém o objeto estava tão bem conservado que nem parecia ter sido dado há pouco mais de dois anos... Justamente iriam ao piquenique para comemorar o terceiro ano de namoro.

Ela tinha apenas 13 anos quando iniciou o namoro com InuYasha, apesar dos protestos do avô e do irmão menor. Foi com Inu-Yasha seu primeiro beijo; ele havia sido seu primeiro namorado, seu único amor. Inu-Yasha tinha 16 anos na época, era o adolescente mais popular do colégio. Não falava muito de sua família, seus pais viviam viajando e seu irmão mais velho o detestava. E além disso o primogênito era contra o namoro, disse que a estudante era "criança demais" para ele. Inu-Yasha não deu-lhe ouvidos; começou a amar Kagome desde a primeira vez que a viu, persistiu muito para que ficassem juntos.

Formavam um bonito casal, era o que todos os amigos diziam. Nunca tiveram desavenças nem briguinhas. Tinham os mesmos interesses; apesar dela ser um pouco tímida, isso nunca atrapalhou em nada.

Ela ficou parada admirando a aliança de brilhantes no dedo, sempre fazia isso quando o colocava após o banho. Estava entretida em seus pensamentos, lembrando quando Inu-Yasha lhe dera aquele presente...

A campainha da casa tocou. Kagome foi rapidamente atender, estava feliz; desta vez InuYasha não havia demorado muito. Porém, para sua surpressa, não era ele. Era um policial. Kagome ficou desconcertada.

- Pois não?

- É a senhorita Kagome Higurashi?

- Sim, sou eu. Aconteceu algo?

- Conhece um rapaz chamado... Inu-Yasha?

Ela engoliu em seco. Pressentiu algo nada bom.

- Si-sim... é meu namorado... Por quê?

- Bom, senhorita, é que... o carro no qual ele dirigia perdeu a direção e foi de encontro a um poste de iluminação. Pelo que vi a coisa foi muito violenta. Bateu totalmente de frente... A perícia diz que foi falha mecânica, mas minha equipe acha que não. E a única identificação que encontramos com a vítima foi uma foto sua com o seu endereço atrás.

A garota estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra _vítima_. Instantaneamente ficou nervosa.

- Como...Inu-Yasha... está... Não!

Segurou o policial pelos braços, gritando:

- O que houve com meu Inu-Yasha? Onde ele está? O que fizeram com ele?

- Sinto muito, senhorita, quando o encontramos ele já estava...

Neste momento, a aliança de seu dedo caiu. O laço da fita em sua cabeça murchou; derrubou a cestinha do piquenique: os sanduíches espatifaram, o suco vazou. Seus olhos abriram-se ao máximo. Foi escorando e caindo lentamente sobre a batente da porta. Lágrimas involuntárias escorreram.

- Mentira! Mentira! Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

O policial soltou-se dela e a acolheu. Não queria deixá-la mais abalada do que já estava.

- Sinto muito, senhorita... Também encontramos isto com ele.

Era a aliança. A aliança de Inu-Yasha. Ele nunca a tirava nem deixava que outros tocassem-na.

Kagome não estava acreditando naquilo tudo. A exatamente cinqüenta minutos falara com Inu-Yasha ao celular, ele disse que estava saindo da casa dele... E que a amava muito, para sempre... Inu-Yasha e Kagome para sempre... Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo. Era irreal. Um pesadelo muito ruim. Que acabaria assim que ela despertasse...

Caiu sentada no chão, escondeu o rosto com as mãos e chorou copiosamente.

* * *

O enterro de Inu-Yasha foi uma data que Kagome queria muito apagar da memória.

Como disse, ele era muito popular e querido na escola onde estudava. Todos os colegas de classe estavam presentes, inclusive Miroku, namorado de Sango.

Até o irmão de Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, que dizia odiá-lo, compareceu, mas ficou pouco tempo. Um pranto reprimido podia ser visto através das lentes de seus óculos escuros.

Kagome ficou longe do caixão. Não ousou vê-lo, não tinha coragem. Estava se sentindo a mais impotente das pessoas.

Ela ainda estava crente que era tudo um sonho, ou até uma pegadinha. Que a qualquer momento seu namorado abriria os olhos e diria: "Surpresa, isso foi uma armação! Você caiu direitinho! Eu estou aqui!". Mas não, ele não acordava... Nem iria, ela sabia, mas não queria admitir. Não saiu dos ombros de Sango, sua melhor amiga e prima de Inu-Yasha. Foi uma cerimônia muito triste, e para piorar o dia estava chuvoso; o Sol recusara-se a aparecer. Nada comum na primavera seca.

Se até aquele momento, Sesshoumaru não gostava de Kagome, agora estava odiando-a com todas as suas fibras. Achava que ela tinha sido culpada pelo acidente. Agora ele não teria mais ninguém para implicar em casa... Amaldiçoou-a secretamente em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Voltar para a escola foi a pior parte, três semanas após o dia fatídico.

Por onde olhava, pessoas a encaravam com pena, algumas a cumprimentavam, dando os pêsames. A ela e à Sango, que também era colega de Kagome. Os colegas estranharam o fato de Sango já estar totalmente reestabilizada, sorridente; e Kagome ainda estar usando a aliança e guardar a de seu amado. Ânimo era uma coisa que muito lhe faltava. Não fazia as provas nem prestava atenção às aulas. Haviam os maldosos que diziam que Kagome estava apenas fingindo, que todo aquele sofrimento era exagerado demais.

Kagome ainda estava sensibilizada, quase não sorria. Mas ela sabia que não poderia ficar nesse estado para sempre. Era muito tímida, tinha que encontrar alguma forma para se expressar. Após meses refletindo, encontrou na música sua válvula de escape. Tirou de seu sótão, limpou e lustrou o piano de sua mãe. Começou a treinar, praticou bastante. Fez um curso de sete meses numa escola de música. Pegou um caderno muito bonito e enfeitado; começou a compor as próprias músicas. Músicas que falavam de amor e morte, paixão doentia, assombrações... Ela adorou tudo aquilo. Às vezes chamava Sango para ouvi-la tocar, e esta ficava cada vez mais impressionada com o talento. Dizia que Kagome teria futuro certo nessa profissão. E o que Sango não sabia era que estava totalmente certa...

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

**Nhaaaa nem acredito que matei o InuYasha logo no começo x-x  
Não gostei muito desse capítulo, achei muito curtinho; talvez até sem graça... prometo me esforçar mais no próximo o/ Ja ne!**


	2. O Aluno Novo

**Eu aproveitei esse fim-de-semana-santa pra começar o segundo capítulo... Não se preocupem, não matarei ninguém mais XD ... pelo menos nesse capítulo  
****Gostei de todas as reviews, me deram muitas idéias ) Domo arigatou! **

**Para entrar melhor no ritmo desta fanfic, eu recomendo que vocês escutem, no começo, uma música triste ou agressiva como Solitude ou Everybhody's Fool, do Evanescence; e depois, da metade pro final, algo como Away From Me, também do Ev's. **

**Bom, não vou ficar tomando muito o tempo de vocês com meus comentários iniciais :P... **

**My Last Breath **

_**Capítulo II – O aluno novo**_

_

* * *

"Kagome ainda estava sensibilizada, quase não sorria. Mas ela sabia que não poderia ficar nesse estado para sempre. Era muito tímida, tinha que encontrar alguma forma para se expressar. Após meses refletindo, encontrou na música sua válvula de escape. Tirou de seu sótão, limpou e lustrou o piano de sua mãe. Começou a treinar, praticou bastante. Fez um curso de sete meses numa escola de música. Pegou um caderno muito bonito e enfeitado; começou a compor as próprias músicas. Músicas que falavam de amor e morte, paixão doentia, assombrações... Ela adorou tudo aquilo. Às vezes chamava Sango para ouvi-la tocar, e esta ficava cada vez mais impressionada com o talento. Dizia que Kagome teria futuro certo nessa profissão. E o que Sango não sabia era que estava totalmente certa..." _

Kagome agora havia se distanciado de Sango e Miroku. Os dois ficavam juntos o tempo todo, ainda mais agora que estavam noivos; achava que ficava "segurando vela".

Não conseguia se encaixar em nenhuma das três panelas da escola; a primeira, dos nerds; a segunda, dos "infantis"; a terceira, dos populares... Sango e Miroku fazem parte da última turma. InuYasha também fazia.

Quando Kagome estava namorando-o, era muito bem recebida lá; agora, não se atreve a chegar perto e "contaminá-los com sua escuridão e seu jeito down", como dizem os tais "populares". Também ela nem queria mais fazer parte; compreendeu que tudo girava em torno dum círculo de falsidade... Fora apelidada de gótica pelos colegas; até que gostava da nova maneira que estaava sendo encarada. Preferia passar o tempo livre sozinha; compondo canções em seu caderno, e dando-lhes um ritmo posteriormente ao piano.

Como Kagome começou a gostar tanto do piano? O que antes era um refúgio, agora parecia seu mundo. Não parava de tocar, dia e noite... Souta, o irmão caçula, tinha receio em chegar perto e atrapalhá-la. Ou medo, já que toda vez que ele ou alguém chegava perto do piano, ela transformava-se numa fera. Achava que a irmã tocava muito bem para ser interrompida, apesar das letras tristes e melancólicas. A garota cuidava do piano como se fosse um filho. Ou uma sombra de InuYasha, já que toda vez que tocava algo, dedicava à ele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era segunda-feira, dia de ir à aula. Ela havia acordado atrasada 35 minutos. Prendeu o cabelo de qualquer jeito, um tanto desgrenhado; colocou uma púrpura saia de camadas, uma camiseta preta e uma pulseira de espinhos. Há muito tempo não ia de uniforme ao colégio, os professores nem mais esquentavam a cabeça. Na pressa, borrou o rímel e exagerou na sombra; seus olhos pareciam mais fundos do que haviam se tornado. Não tinha tempo pra arrumar, ficaria assim mesmo. Agora Kagome está muito preocupada em colocar maquiagem escura e pesada, pra onde quer que fosse. Estava extremamente furiosa com o irmão; ele sempre a chamava pra acordar, mas dessa vez pareceu esquecer-se.

- Souta, por quê não me acordou?

- Mas eu te chamei e até te cutuquei, mana. Acho que você que não sentiu..

- Mentira! Eu não sei o que acontece com você! Ultimamente você está fazendo tudo errado, Souta! O que custa fazer as coisas direito! Estou com muita raiva de você, se eu não puder assistir aula a culpa será toda sua! Agora saia da minha frente, vou embora!

Souta faz beicinho e começa a soluçar chorando. Não é de hoje que ela o trata aos gritos. Ele não consegue dizer muita coisa, gagueja:

- Per-per-perdão, mana-na... De-de-de-de-desculpa-a-a...

Kagome sensibilizara-se por completo. Lembrou-se de sua cena, chorando, há exatos nove meses atrás. Sentido-se culpada, tentou abraçar o irmão, mas este a empurrou; subiu correndo as escadas. A mãe, vendo toda aquela situação, tentou conversar com a filha:

- K-chan, o que está acontecendo com você? Filha, eras tão doce, tão gentil, tão...

A garota odiava conversar com a mãe, principalmente depois "daquele dia". Ela vivia dizendo que "K-chan era isso, K-chan era aquilo...". Era muito chato ter que ouvir a mesma ladainha no ouvido todo santo dia.

- Você também não pode me deixar em paz! Agora eu estou atrasada! Eu tenho que sair correndo de ônibus, já que o vovô toda manhã sai de carro não sei pra onde... Me deixa passar!

A mãe de Kagome a segura pelo braço. Não agüentava mais aquelas ceninhas. Para ela, Kagome estava "se fazendo demais de coitadinha" só porque InuYasha morreu. A filha tornara-se muito fechada e grosseira. Tinha que tomar uma providência:

- K-chan, isso não é jeito de falar, sua malcriada! Você não era assim e nunca foi! Não vá me dizer agora que a morte de seu namorado te fez ficar desse jeito. Você ficou assim porque quis! Fica trancada o dia inteiro naquele quarto tocando piano... isso não é vida, Kagome! Abra os olhos!

Kagome paralisou-se, ficou com os olhos marejados. Se sua maquiagem já estava borrada, agora ela está com o rosto completamente sujo, pois envolveu-o em seus dedos. A mãe estava certa.

No que ela havia se transformado? Um ser muito diferente daquela Kagome que adorava a luz do dia, sentia o perfume das flores e vivia sorrindo, mas... ela também estava gostando da personalidade que assumira. Uma garota "dark", que tem seu próprio mundo de consolos Na escuridão e é muito feliz nele sem precisar esboçar sorrisos. A perda de InuYasha havia contribuído também para que isso ocorresse.

Ela também já havia perdido o pai, a avó e recentemente seu gato de estimação. Isso fora a irmã gêmea de Kagome, que não dera notícias desde que fora morar no exterior. A irmã que Kagome não vê há 1 ano e meio, parece que ela esquecera-se da família... Tudo isso contribuiu. Seria essa a verdadeira natureza de Kagome, uma realidade gótica? Por que sua mãe fez questão de reabrir dolorosas feridas de seu coração? Seu cérebro entrou em pane. Ela segurou a cabeça com força, soltou-se da mãe disse:

- Eu já estou com os olhos abertos... Essa é a minha vida, a vida que EU quis pra mim. Você não pode intervir em nada, você não pode mandar em mim! E, quer saber? Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Te odeio! Não se meta mais na minha vida, ela é MINHA e faço dela o que bem quero! Pára de tentar me mudar, me deixa!

Desta vez, a filha superara todos os limites. Como ela podia ter se tornado uma pessoa tão agressiva? Deu um tapa no rosto de Kagome. Um tapa forte, mas não deixou marcas no rosto.

- Já disse, abra os olhos! Você não é a minha filha, não é essa a K-chan que eu dei à luz! – agora era a mãe quem estava chorando.

Nunca precisou ter batido na filha, aquela foi a primeira vez. Parecia ter doído muito mais nela do que na própria Kagome.

Kagome não disse nada. Saiu correndo, chorando silenciosamente. Souta ouvira toda a briga, estava escondido na escada. Saiu de lá e abraçou sua mãe.

- Não podemos fazer mais nada, Souta... foi essa a vida que ela escolheu. Devemos deixá-la em paz. Eu desisto de tentar entender onde ela quer chegar com sua rebeldia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como já era de se esperar, a colegial não pôde assistir às duas primeiras aulas. Lavou o rosto para tirar aquela maquiagem borrada e fez outra por cima. Arrumou o cabelo, agora estavam soltos, a franja insistia em ficar nos olhos. Ficou sentada no banco velho do pátio da escola, refletindo e passando a mão no local onde levara o tapa. Ela costumava sentar-se ali com seu namorado. Era um dos poucos lugares que lhe trazia paz e boas recordações. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém sentara-se ao seu lado. Assustou-se quando essa pessoa disse-lhe docemente:

- O que uma dama tão bonita faz aqui à essa hora, chorando no pátio?

- Quem... quem é você?

- Oh, perdoe-me não ter me apresentado. Meu nome é Takao Naraku, mas chame-me de Naraku. Sou um aluno novo e estou meio perdido aqui. – dizendo isso, esbanjou um sorriso gentil. – Qual é o seu nome?

Ela ficou estática. Ninguém a chamava de _dama_ e a tratara com tanta cordialidade havia muito tempo. Admirou Naraku, parecia ser mais velho e muito inteligente. Também se vestia ao mesmo estilo "dark" de Kagome. Vestia uma camiseta preta de uma banda gótica, e uma longa calça folgada da mesma cor; uma corrente de prata no pescoço, com um pingente em forma de aranha. Mechas de seus longos cabelos negros roçavam-lhe a face. E era tão bonito... Tão bonito quanto InuYasha era... Mas ao se lembrar se seu Inu-kun, parou de pensar "besteira" e retornou a realidade.

- O... o quê?

- Perguntei-lhe qual é seu nome.

- Ah, é Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome. Em que ano você está?

- No segundo ano, e você?

- Também estou, mas que coincidência. Bem, quando soar o sinal da terceira aula, nós entramos na sala, okay? Mas ainda falta muito tempo.

- Claro, com certeza... Mas ainda não entendo o por quê de você ter estado tão triste.

- Não ligue... foi uma discussão que tive em casa... parece que minha mãe e meu irmão não entendem meu jeito novo de ser. Dizem que não sou eu e blá blá blá...

Os dois ficaram conversando praticamente a manhã inteira. Quando entraram na sala, ficaram aos cochichos e bilhetinhos. Incrível o modo de Kagome ter feito amizade tão rápido com ele. Parecia ser o único que a entendia. Parecia conhecê-lo há anos.  
No final da aula, ficam parados em frente ao colégio:

- Até amanhã, Naraku. Gostei muito de conversar todo esse tempo com você.

- Pode garantir que também apreciei muito sua companhia.

- Eu estava aqui pensando... será que.. você não poderia vir até minha casa amanhã a tarde?

- Claro que sim. Só tenho que avisar minha irmãzinha, Kagura, mas tudo bem. Você vai me mostrar uma daquelas músicas que me falou?

- Não somente uma, mas várias! Você também pode trazer seu violão, o que acha?

- Ótima idéia. Então... sore ja!

- Ja ne! – Ela lhe dá um beijo no rosto de Naraku, fica meio sem graça e vai embora.

Ela começa a discutir consigo mesma: _"Por que beijei o rosto daquele cara? Por que o convidei pra ir à minha casa amanhã O.o? Nem o conheço direito, somente há algumas horas... Deve ter sido uma forma de dizer 'obrigada por ser tão gentil'... Ou não? Ninguém me tratava assim, só meu Inu-kun... Devo tê-lo visto em Naraku... é, deve ser isso. Ele é tão lindo, tão quanto InuYasha era... oro, por que estou pensando isso? O.O'! Meu único lindo é meu Inu-kun, sempre será só ele. Sempre... 'Kagome e InuYasha para sempre'... u.u Sinto sua falta, Inu-kun... Bom, acho melhor pegar o ônibus que ta vindo agora senão vou ir à pé." _

Disfarçadamente, Naraku fica observando a bela adolescente subindo para o ônibus;ele deliciava-secom a lembrança de seu beijo. Fora na bochecha, é verdade, mas para ele tornara-se o suficiente para ser inesquecível."_Já é um bom começo", _pensa.

Fita-a por inteiro. Desfaz aquele sorriso doce e o transforma num malicioso. _"Nossa, que linda... é uma roqueira bela e perfeita. Perfeita para mim... uma pena ela usar aliança no anular direito. Tenho que descobrir quem é o sortudo. Preciso disfarçar muito bem, tenho de chegar com jeito. Se eu continuar assim, 'docinho e simpático' como me apresentei, farei vários progressos. Levarei partituras das músicas que compus, irei impressioná-la. Kagome Higurashi ainda será toda minha, só minha, completamente minha ou não me chamo Naraku!" _

Mal Kagome sabia, mas Naraku havia adquirido uma paixão por ela. Não uma paixão comum, uma paixão doentia e obsessiva.

**_CONTINUA... _**

**

* * *

****E esse foi o segundo capítulo... Escrevo capítulos muito curtos XDDD **

**Kami-sama, o que fiz com a K-chan nesse capítulo? Espero que vocês estejam preparados para uma Kagome de personalidade totalmente oposta à do anime " Ainda não mostrei nenhuma composição dela, mas vocês vão ver a primeira no próximo capítulo o Acho que deixei-a um tanto "agressiva" no meio do capítulo. Mas ela não é sempre assim, aquilo foi uma explosão e mau-humor matinal (acho que 90 de vocês têm isso, eu tenho :P). Mas fiquei com dó do Souta e da mamãe dele :'( tadinhos.  
****Naraku também irá compor suas músicas. Como será o ritmo dele? Que músicas ele tocará? Unir-se-á à Kagome? Vocês verão no próximo capítulo!**

**Hikari-chan: Manaa o Eu sei, eu sei: fui uma cruel, assassina XD My Immortal também deixa a gente meio "marejado" quando lemos o 1º cap. ... O futuro do Inu ainda está incerto... Arigatou pela review, nee-chan! **

**Naku-chan: Fiquei extremamente contente com sua review alegra! O Inu morreu mesmo... T-T Fazer o que né...**

**Agora é só vocês aguadarem opróximo capítulo... sore ja!**


End file.
